The King of Dragons
by Malevar007
Summary: New born Spyro must discover what it takes to be the King of Dragons if he is to overcome the death of his father and the uprising of another Purple Dragon.
1. The Beginning

Sorry for deleting my two stories. I was getting so many hateful messages that i needed to delete the two stories and rewrite them into a different plotline instead of borrowing elements from the original stories of The Lion King and Sleeping Beauty.

This first chapter is going to be a non-musical chapter. I not going to be planning a lot of songs in this story. Only a handful of songs will be here. This chapter is going short and it will not have the Circle of Life song.

Also, to let you know, I will redo the Legend of Zelda but i will need time of how to rewrite it into a different story line instead of Sleeping Beauty's story line.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

The King of Dragons

The sun rises from the west when a roar of a dragon howled in the depths of the Dragon Realms. Numerous of animals have been called out for a new birth of a new dragon hatchling.

The Dragon Realms were a range of valleys, trees, a river, and flowers.

Sheep, bats, leviathans, turtles, pigs, fauns, fairies, cheetahs, and many more have been called to witness the new birth of a new Dragon Prince.

Over the horizon of a hill, every living being walked to the lower parts of the Dragon Temple.

On a balcony of the Dragon Temple, a red dragon named Ignitus was looking over the edge and saw everyone gathering on the outskirts of the Dragon Temple. Then a dragonfly flew from the lower parts of the Dragon Temple.

"Your Majesty," said the dragonfly.

"Hello, Sparx," greeted Ignitus. "I see that everyone has come. Go inside and tell the other dragons to prepare for my son's presentation."

"As you order, Your Majesty," replied Sparx. Sparx flew directly past Ignitus and into the Temple.

Inside the Temple, dragons of different colors were crowded around one single female dragon: Cho-Lei, Ignitus's mate. There she was holding a Purple Dragon hatching.

Ignitus walked into the room as the dragons moved away. Ignitus looked proudly down at his newborn son.

Right behind the red dragon, a blue cheetah in a green robe and a greed hood with a staff with a blue-smoke sphere in his left hand. Ignitus nudged his head against his mate's head.

"The crowds of gathered, my love. It is time for our son's presentation," said Ignitus.

The cheetah picked up the dragon hatching and carried him out to the balcony. Ignitus and Cho-Lei followed the cheetah to the balcony so that the cheetah can show the kingdom the new King of Dragons.

As the cheetah reached the edge of the balcony, he lifted the dragon hatchling in the air.

Shouts of happiness and joyfullness echoed the sky with stomps of earth-pounding feet and hooves. The creatures of the Dragon Realms cried out in joy that a new dragon would become the new King of the Dragons.

A glimpse of the sunlight had poured out from the clouds and shined upon the cheetah and the dragon hatchling.

Then the creatures down below had bowed their heads to the future King of of the Dragons.

"Now," said Ignitus. "The Cycle of Life will continue through... the King of Dragons."


	2. A Jealous Purple Dragon

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now here is a chapter of a jealous Purple Dragon.

also have a look at my youtube account:

channel/UC04TYAYAOHkM334d7ynLATQ

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

A curious spotted chicken wondered away from the Dragon Temple and stumbled into a cave behind the Temple. The chicken looked curiously around the cave it was in. There were bones of dead animals hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

The chicken turned to walk away but...

_THUP!_

A dragon's forepaw landed on top the spotted chicken. The forepaw lifted the spotted chicken to see glimmering yellow eyes of a Purple Dragon: Malefor.

Malefor was covered in purple scales and has yellow curved horns. He looked disgusted at the spotted chicken.

"Life is so not fair, is it?" he asked the chicken.

The spotted chicken only flapped its wings in horror.

"Even to small things like you. I never shall be the king I was meant to be now since that other Purple Dragon is born." Malefor spat a blue spark. "But as for you, I'm afraid your life long lesions has come... hahaha... to an end. Farewell."

Malefor opened his mouth as flames were about come out of his throat.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with unfried chicken?" a voice come outside the cave.

Malefor turned and saw Sparx flying into the cave.

"What do you want dragonfly?" asked Malefor.

"I'm here to announce that your lovely king Ignitus is on his way to see you. So you better find a conniving excuse for missing the event that happened this mourning."

The spotted chicken managed to free himself from Malefor's grip and pecked its way out of the cave.

Malefor growled. "Now look at what you did! You made me lose the only thing that keeps me happy: fried barbecue chicken."

"Ha. You'll lose more than that. His madder than a complaining Ape with an earring."

"Oooh. I will shake in _fear,_" said Malefor, smiling evilly.

"Now, Malefor, don't look at me that way," said Sparx, quivering. "HELP!"

Before Sparx could leave, Malefor slammed the dragonfly to the ground with his tail. Then Malefor placed his porepaw over Sparx's body.

"Malefor!" called out another voice.

"Yes?" responded Malefor.

"Release him," the voice ordered.

"Splendid timing, your Majesty," greeted Sparx, nearly grounded against his own will.

Malefor released the dragonfly from his grip and walked toward Ignitus. "Why if it isn't the king Ignitus who comes from Temple to mingle with me."

"No one saw you at the presentation of my son this morning," said Ignitus, sternly.

"It was this morning," said Malefor, pretending to be astonish. "I just feel simply awful for missing it. I thought it was going to be late this evening."

"Well as late as you are, as the Purple Dragon of the Dragon Realms, you should have been first in line," said Sparx, flying back into the air and flying close to Malefor's face.

Malefor clicks his teeth loudly at Sparx, which made him fly behind Ignitus.

"You see, I was first in line," said Malefor. "Until that little _replacement_ was born."

"That _replacement_ is my son," said Ignitus. "And your future king, Malefor."

"I shall think about that then," said Malefor, turning to leave to the back of the cave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Malefor," shouted Ignitus.

"Oh, no, Ignitus, maybe _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me."

Ignitus growled angrily and ran in front of Malefor. "Is that a challenge!?"

"Watch your temper. I wouldn't think or dream about challenging you, king."

"Really? Why not?" asked Sparx, demanding. "You have the powers of a of Purple Dragon."

"Well, as far as elementary powers go, I do have them," said Malefor, looking at Sparx then at Ignitus. "But when it comes the power of loyalty of the king's subjects, I'm afraid they will not take kindly to that."

Malefor left the cave.

"He is always a backslapper, isn't he?" asked Sparx.

"One day he will become the doom of this realm," said Ignitus.

They both left the cave and went back inside the Dragon Temple.


	3. The Hermit's Home

Now that you have read the previous chapter, now is the next chapter of the Hermit returning to the place where he lives in Dawn of the Dragon video game.

* * *

After the presentation, the Hermit had returned to his home land called Valley of Avalar. In the Valley, he lived in caves away from where other cheetahs lived but in a village.

The Hermit kept his distances from the other cheetahs so that he could live alone.

The cheetahs had thought of him of being a cheetah magician. They always thought the Hermit was always doing magical experiments on alive animals.

That is why the Hermit kept his distances from the other cheetahs so that he wouldn't be bothered by any comments.

The Hermit had went back to his cave in the far side of the valley. Once he was at his home, the Hermit had immediately went over to a wall of dragon carvings. He had started painting one with purple colors from his staff. The ball at the top was glowing purple.

"This dragon will be the greatest of all the previous kings of dragons," he muttered.

After several seconds of carving, he finished with a ceremonial crown painting from a fruit.

"King Spyro," the Hermit finished, giving a chuckle.


End file.
